


flex your writing muscles challenge

by trilliananders



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliananders/pseuds/trilliananders
Summary: a tumblr challenge where i will be posting a drabble every day of june until the challenge is complete.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. steve rogers: a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none
> 
> description: steve has to make a choice. and it’s the hardest one he’s ever had to make.

There was a decision that had to be made. And it was all up to him. Steve sat on the wooden porch, looking down at his hands. These hands that had worked himself through two wars. The knuckles split and healed over more times than he could count. The choice of should he stay, or should he go?

He didn’t realize when he saw Peggy again in Camp Leigh that every feeling would come rushing back like that. The love he felt for her. The emptiness of not being able to have that American dream he’d fought so hard for everyone else to keep.

But when would he get his American dream?

Maybe it was back there with her. Maybe… when he takes the stones back, he could stay. He could have that dance. He could marry her. He could have kids and live a normal life.

But could he even do that? Would his life ever truly be normal? Could he just stand by as the world turns around him? Could he let all those events play out around him? And what would that even mean for Bucky?

The guy just got active again. He was stepping into the fight and seemed okay. Could he really leave him like that?

Steve knew Bucky and he knew that Bucky would let him go. Self-sacrificing his own happiness for Steve’s easily. If he asked Bucky would say he would be fine with Steve’s decision, but Steve knows that he would be lying.

But Steve couldn’t help but want a break from this life. He was plucked from one war and seemingly thrust into another right after. It wasn’t long after he came out of the ice that Loki attacked New York. And his nose to the grindstone nonstop fighting for what’s right after that.

A fascist. That’s what the graffiti said in Sokovia. He looks out onto the yard where the sun began to set on the lake. Blurring the edges.

Maybe this world just wasn’t meant for him anymore.

Steve thought back to the battlefield. Fighting Thanos. The real-life prospect of the fact that he thought that he was going to die. The heart racing fight or flight response causing him to stand against an army, alone, and he didn’t expect to survive it. And it put things into perspective for him. The things he wanted out of life that he’d never been able to have. And living in that moment, realizing it was never something he was meant to have.

It saw raw in his gut. Festering even now. But now his fate was in his own hands, twisting between his fingers. The strings of it pointed in two opposite directions. Up to him to choose.

Maybe this could be his new beginning. Maybe this could be him finally getting what he deserves.


	2. tony stark: just before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: tony stark x platonic!reader
> 
> description: on the brink of war and soiled with drink. tony takes you on a short little trip

What were you even doing here? You couldn’t remember, wiggling your toes in the sand. Black wedge heels held aloft by three fingers as the chilling waves met your feet, washing over your ankles and slipping you further into the sand. Your head was pounding, and the early morning sun cast a milky blue glow over everything.

Something Tony said, you remember stumbling onto the jet, drinking from the bottle at that point in time. Your mind was slowly slipping from drunk and into your hangover. Your body feeling the first signs of fatigue.

You pull your feet from the sand, continuing on. The weather was balmy, warm and a little humid in the middle of summer, even in the early morning hours your skin felt dewy, a gloss of moisture on your skin as you tread along with footsteps being washed away by the tide.

In a little pool in the sand, marred with harsh coral and rock lay a whole ecosystem of creatures. Squatting down and seeing the smaller organisms flitting about in the tidepool you find yourself mesmerized. Maybe it was your head still swimming in liquor and maybe it was the growing headache, but you watch as the little crab crawls from one edge of the tidepool to the other.

“How’s it goin kid?” Tony sinks down in the sand to your side, scrubbing his face and leaning back on his palms. His feet are bare, and you could see his eyes squinting in the new light behind his tinted glasses. You hum, fingers dipping into the water to brush against the back of a starfish.

“It’s like its own galaxy in there.” The smallest little creatures you’d ever seen. The tide brushing the edges and ready to sweep them back into the sea. It was so quiet out here. The only sound coming from the waves kissing the shore and the hum coming from Tony’s lips.

“The ocean is a completely different world.” He agrees. “No one really knows what’s down there.” In the murky depths. Never explored before.

“That must kill you,” You give a short laugh, “Not knowing something.”

“Maybe it’s something I should look into.” The waves cresting in what must be high tide, washing over your ankles and sinking you back down into the sand, sweeping the floating creatures away. “We should get going,” He yawns. “Head back home.” The sun now breaching the horizon just beyond the lighthouse.

He holds his hand out to you, the sun creating a halo behind his head. Your very own Apollo. You wonder if he would call you his Parthenos. Eager to leap into the sea and disappear forever. Only to be laid out in constellations in memory. He helps you from where you’d sunk down to your ankles in the waves, pulling you from the muck and he walks you along where the shore met the sea.

Walking you back on the edge of a separate universe. A galaxy of brine and hidden depths. Back to the reality of your lives on the eve of what would be destruction. There was work to be done. And a war to be won. Just on the other side of the galaxy now hidden behind sunlight and clouds.


	3. sam wilson: shutter and click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: sam wilson x reader
> 
> description: sam gets a new camera and he just couldn’t wait to try it out.

It was hot. Blazing hot. The mid-July sun beating down on your skin that was now at least a few shades darker with tan. Spread out on a chair, feet propped up on the iron railing of your apartment balcony. You could feel the sweat beading on your skin. The condensation from your drink dripped down onto your chest as you took a sip, quickly warming against your skin as you slip into the fuzzy buzz you’d been feeling.

A shutter and click from beside you and squinting in the sunlight you raise a brow at what looked to be a vintage camera held in your beau’s hands.

“Where did you get that?” You laugh, as he shutters and clicks another picture. His tongue comes out and wets his lip.

“It’s a gift from Steve.” Of course, it was. Sam was getting a new vibe to him. Hawaiian shirts and chino shorts were his uniform of summer. He’d been slowly making a collection of the vibrantly colored fabrics and shorts that were so blissfully tight on his thighs that it made your mouth water.

You weren’t mad at the new look. Not really.

The camera made him look like he should be plopped down in the middle of Havana with a straw hat and a thick layer of sunscreen on his nose. Maybe some socks and sandals for good measure, lining up shots in front of landmarks and telling you to ‘say cheese’ while making Dad jokes and complaining about the heat.

“Let me see.” Placed in your hands you look through the viewfinder and snap a picture of him squat down on the patio.

“Don’t waste my film.” He laughs, grabbing the camera back and standing over you, snapping another picture with the camera pointed down on your body.

“You’re wasting your own film.” You hook a finger into his pocket and drag him closer, he used the opportunity to swing his leg over to straddle your thighs, snapping another picture. “Stop it.” You laugh, his grinning face meets yours, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, arm held out a shutter and click of another picture as you continue to laugh against his lips. His fingers wiggling against your side and you squirm under him, “Stop.” A whine, he stands back and snaps another picture of what you were sure was your flushed, laughing face.

“I’m capturing art here baby.” Another shutter and click, “Pure, unadulterated, art.” And another. “Now take your top off.”

“Sam,” You laugh, “No.” His fingers gently tugging on the strings of your swimsuit.

“C’mon baby, just one.” A tug on his bottom lip between his teeth, “Like my own little pinup.” He couldn’t help but grin, thinking he’s funny as the sky finally breaks. The heat becoming too much and the humidity reaching breaking point. The sky opens and it begins to pour. His back immediately drenched and you both scramble to get inside. Immediately chilled in the AC as the spot you’d just been playing around in becomes soaked.

And with your hair soaked, gazing out onto the balcony where the sun was still shining but the rain was pouring down, arms crossed over your chest to hold up your swimsuit top you hear one more shutter and click.

“Pure, unadulterated, art I said.”


	4. bucky barnes: malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: bucky barnes x reader
> 
> description: you and bucky take a vacation

“We should probably head in soon.” His voice rasps next to you. Your head rested on your arms and sleepily you answer with a muffled grunt. Your skin still holding the sun’s rays you’re so warm. Even now as the sun begins to dip below the horizon. His fingers brush along your back. Gentle and soft. A kiss to your shoulder. “C’mon doll.”

You’d fallen asleep. Sun soaked and exhausted from the night before. You’d stumbled through the soft sand to the spot this morning and while midday found you and Bucky splashing in the waves and seeing who could swim out the farthest before getting scared, after the lunch you’d packed you lay down with ear buds in and drifted off.

The audiobook long since finished you’d woken to him softly talking to you, rubbing more sunscreen into your back before drifting off again. And you guess he did too by the way his voice sounds right now. You push yourself from the blanket, sitting back on your knees and stretching.

You watched Bucky slowly pack up the bag, shaking the sand loose from various items before tossing them into your mesh beach bag. You look out on the sunset. When Tony offered up his Malibu home for your little vacation you’d almost decided to go in a completely different direction. “Europe maybe.” You told Bucky, but his gruff reply of,

“I’ve had enough of Europe for right now.” And that was fair.

But you loved it here. Late nights and mornings. Barely cooking, the two of you were relying heavily on delivery services for most meals, with very few supplies for snacking and actually using Tony’s massive kitchen which was bigger than your entire apartment back in Brooklyn.

Maybe it was your tired body or maybe the sand had shifted sometime during the day, but the walk back up the dunes seemed so much harder than when you walked up them earlier. Feet sinking into the soft sand, Bucky even had to hold a hand out to you to help you over the last little bit, before the dip down.

Being out here was so different than New York. Tranquil almost instead of the police cars at 2 am and arguments on the street under your window. The next house was far enough away that you couldn’t see into their home, but just the lights in the windows from a distance.

The back patio found the bag was dropped, and you quickly stepping into Tony’s outdoor shower, the cool water feeling refreshing against your hot skin. The layer of salt and sand washing down the drain. Bucky’s arms circling your waist from behind as you both just enjoyed the stream.

“What should we do for dinner?” A mumble into your neck as he presses his wet lips there.

“Hm.” You tilt your head to the side as he presses another kiss, and then another. “I don’t know, what do you want for dinner?” Another kiss, on your jaw, and then your head tilts and he captures your lips. The automatic timer on the shower turning the water off.

“I don’t know.”


	5. sam wilson: you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: sam wilson x reader
> 
> description: in which sam is actually also a pilot.

These sunglasses just aren’t working. You’d been hoping that they would. Maybe just to block out the sun and afford you a few more hours of sleep. But that was not in the cards for you. Especially not since Sam seemed in such high spirits.

You’d spent the night before at Medieval Times. Tickets bought as a joke from Tony that actually proved for both of you to be a good time. A little too good. Drunk sex and crashing hard later on despite the early day Sam had planned for the two of you today which had you driving along the shore to someplace that was going to be, “Really worth it,” He had grinned at you, a gentle squeeze on your knee, “I promise.”

You hoped he was right. The breakfast sandwich had quelled your rolling stomach, but the water was doing little to none to resolve your hangover. He shook a pill bottle at you over the sounds of the radio, Sam singing along and trying to cheer you up. You pop two more of the little pills, hoping that it would finally rid you of the headache.

The drive took another hour. Tires crunching on gravel up to a gate, where Sam waved into a bubble camera lens before the gate rang and opened. It wasn’t a far drive after that before the trees parted and a large tarmac was before you, airplane hangars.

“What are we doing here?” He grinned at you from behind his shades.

“We’re gonna fly.”

It was a small plane. A two passenger. The smallest bird you would have ever been on, aside from the man beside you. It made you equally nervous and excited. His hand gripped yours as you followed him further into the hangar. A couple people milling about at other small passenger planes he walked you up to a bird, placing his hand on the side of her. Flannel rolled up to his elbows, looking more at home and handsome than ever,

“She was Riley’s.” A simple explanation that hurt you a little. But Sam seemed in good spirits about it. “His family let me have her when I got back.” She was pristine. Well cared for. And Sam explains how he had rent this hangar space and how he worked maintenance on her himself.

“I think he’d be happy with how she looks.” He smiled a little tighter at that.

“Yeah, me too.”

He was next to you on a ladder, strapping you in and making sure your restraints were tight enough. The helmet, just in case, was precursor to a kiss or two or three before he pointed out the emergency gear, “Just in case baby.” Including a covered button that would eject your seat.

You sit giddy and anxious as he talks with one of the guys before climbing up into his own seat and the plexiglass top of the plane covers both of your heads. The headset crackles in your ear.

“Can you hear me sweetheart?” His buckles clicking into place, you hear the sound of the engine starting up.

“Yeah, I can hear you.” It sounds foreign and disembodied over the noise of the engine. A gentle tug and you could feel the plane move forward.

“You ready?” As he pulled the plane to the end of the runway. A deep breath, your heart beginning to race.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”


	6. valkyrie: from the bifrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: valkyrie x reader
> 
> description: you’re happy to be home.

The Bifrost seemed to spit you out on the northern shores of Norway. Stumbling in the sand and barely gaining your faculties before a firm hand helps you from your spot on your knees. It was still dark outside. Barely the whisper of sun poking up over the dark and tumultuous sea. You were uneasy with it. The aftershocks of your arrival bright white streaks across the sky. The clammy air giving you a slight chill.

“We have to go.” Thor, the blond giant had started up the beach his boots finding the damp sand, not looking to see if you were following him or not. You have to go.

You begin following him on the beach the little bundle wrapped tightly in his hand, waving slightly by his side as he leads you up to the sharp rock just before this little fisherman town. The sand turns to pebbles under your feet. The sharp rock juts upward, just about impossible to climb. A dip between two rocks made a trail up the side of the mountain. A spit of,

“You couldn’t have landed us up there?” A laugh from his throat.

“And have you crack your knees on the pavement?” You weren’t the most graceful riding the Bifrost. It was exhilarating and strange and made your heart race to the point you felt like you were going to die before spitting you out wherever he pleased. You never took the exit gracefully. Now you wish you’d practiced, thighs burning up the steep incline.

The town was quiet aside from early morning work casting boats in the small harbor, gone out to collect the wealth of the town in fish and clams. A tip of their heads to their king as he continues the trek up to his home. His long strides and misplaced anger leaving you behind.

The door left open for you as you reached the home. His boots already haphazardly slung next to the door.

“What’s his problem?” Your pretty Valkyrie. Sleep soft and eating cereal on the couch. You roll your eyes, slipping your boots off and crawling over to rest your head in her lap.

“We were supposed to just get—”

“Nothing,” She cuts in, “You were supposed to get nothing, all I told you to do was to go and TALK to the Archeopians. What did you do?”

You scoff, sitting up, “What did I do?” Flinging your arm at the figure reentering the doorway. “What did he do?” Her head snapped over to him and he raised his hands guiltily. “On impulse bought some fucking ornament thing that apparently now started an intergalactic war between the Archeopians and the Taurians.”

His finger pointed out, “Started and ended.” Before turning to scour the cabinets for food. You roll your eyes,

“Brunie.” Real sweet and apologetic. She glares at you, but she doesn’t mean it. Not really. “C’mon.” Pressing your head to her shoulder, her arm comes to hold you, discarding her cereal bowl and sinking down further into the couch.

“I hate when you call me that.” But not really. A playful grin and a soft kiss.

“No you don’t.” Another kiss and you almost forget Thor is even there until he sits heavily on the couch beside you. “There’s literally two other chairs you could sit in.”


End file.
